


The Long Journey Book Cover

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Collage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: A Book Cover for DarthUmbreon's The Long Journey





	The Long Journey Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804430) by [DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon). 



> A birthday gift for DarthUmbreon. 
> 
> When [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona) [made me a cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742883) for one of my stories during this year's [Purimgifts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/purimgifts) I thought "Hey! I could do that!".

 


End file.
